


Destinados

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 290-291
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: "―Todos nosotros demostraremos de que estamos hechos. Y créeme, Sawamura. Demostraremos una vez más cómo devoramos a tu parvada de cuervos.― ¡Ja! Quiero ver que lo intentes. Apenas te acerques, les picaremos las patas."





	Destinados

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Lady... Subiendo a esta hermosa plataforma algo que ya subió a FF, jaja. Hace rato que quería subir las historias que tengo allí aquí porque... Me gusta mucho esta página. Es tan práctica, jaja. En fin. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

En cuanto el silbato sonó y el partido Karasuno-Inarizaki llegó a su fin, Kuroo pudo respirar en paz.

La batalla del basurero pasó de ser un sueño a una meta. Una meta que se había cumplido. Algo que iba a ocurrir de verdad. Estaba emocionado.

Nekoma se fue primero al hotel, para poder comer algo y empezar a prepararse para el día siguiente, terminarían de ajustar los detalles de sus planes de ataque, y luego Nekomata los dejaría descansar, aun si sabía que seguirían hablando del tema hasta dormirse. Karasuno se dirigió al suyo al rato. La mayoría titubeaba entre ir a dormir, ducharse o buscar algo para llenar sus estómagos antes de prepararse, pero Ukai les dijo que lo verían por la mañana antes de irse, que la noche era para ellos, que habían hecho un gran trabajo y merecían el descanso.

Todos sabían que ambos equipos eran amigos. Aún si todos eran conscientes de que la próxima mañana cada uno estaría de un lado de la red, y cada cual, daría su máximo esfuerzo para conseguir los puntos necesarios para que su equipo avanzara otro puesto más, sobreviviera otro día en las Nacionales.

Por eso, esa noche ni los entrenadores ni los profesores, nadie les diría nada por haberse repartido entre ambas habitaciones de hotel, para conversar, para discutir algunas cosas, para divertirse como los adolescentes que eran y olvidar por un rato, lo que significaba perder esta vez.

Un grupo volvería a casa al terminar el otro día, así que se sentía bien estar sentados entre los colchones, charlando como si nada más que ellos importaran.

Los de tercero eran quienes más lo sentían. Eran quienes más agradecidos estaban de haber llegado a donde estaban. Y sus capitanes, los más orgullosos del lugar al que habían llegado con sus equipos.

Sawamura y Kuroo habían ido a cenar algo al comedor, y tras terminar, se habían quedado en silencio, pensando en cómo tocar el tema que les importaba.

―Yo… Siento no haber podido ver tu partido.―dijo Daichi en un susurro― Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estabas en las gradas hasta que el entrenador me lo dijo.

―No pasa nada. Yo tuve la oportunidad de ver tu partido. Los hermanos Miya fueron un par problemático, ¿No?

―Todo el Inarizaki. El capitán estuvo increíble, también. Siento algo de envidia.

― ¿Por qué? Tú también eres increíble, Sawamura. Esa última recepción tuya…

― Por favor. No soy tan increíble como el resto del equipo. Yo sólo soy un jugador que está donde tiene que estar, en el momento que tiene que estarlo.

―Espera, espera Sawamura, no estoy entendiendo lo que dices. ¿Dices que no eres alguien que llame la atención? ―continuó, sin darle tiempo alguno para responder― ¡Pero eres el jugador más estable de todos! ¿Crees que los reclutadores universitarios no ven eso? ¡Seguro quieren a alguien como tú!

― ¿Yo? ¿No has visto las recepciones de Nishinoya? Kageyama y Hinata ganaron muchos más puntos, igual que Tsukishima con sus bloqueos o los remates de Asahi y Tanaka, es obvio que-

―Sí, y todos ellos son jugadores excepcionales. Pero, Sawamura... Daichi. Estuviste increíble, de verdad. Eres el pilar de tu equipo. Si tú no hubieras estado ahí... Tsukishima no hubiera llegado. Hubieran perdido el punto y la moral de tu equipo hubiera caído. Si esa recepción no es algo que llame la atención de la gente, no sé nada de vóley, entonces. Eres definitivamente un capitán que llama la atención. Si no puedes recibir, no hay un pase, no hay un remate. Si una de estas cosas falla, el punto se pierde. Pero tu puedes cubrir cualquiera de estas cosas. Eres increíblemente versátil, Daichi.

El chico se quedó en silencio unos segundos, enternecido ante las palabras de su supuesto rival. Pero antes muerto que decírselo. ―… ¿Acaso estás insinuando algo, Kuroo?

― ¿Qué? No te ent... Oh…

― ¿Oh? ―repitió, con una sonrisita socarrona. ― ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Estás completamente rojo, Kuro.

Una vez que la risa se disipó, se sentían más en calma para tratar el tema del día siguiente.

―… Gatos contra Cuervos, la batalla del basurero. Los rivales destinados en las nacionales. Algo que no había ocurrido antes. No te das una idea de cómo me hierve la sangre, Kuroo. Estuve nervioso antes del partido contra Shiratorizawa. Las piernas no me respondían como yo quería y me paralizó el miedo un par de veces. Pero mañana... Mañana no mostraremos piedad, Kuroo.

―No quisiera que lo hicieran. Todos nosotros demostraremos de que estamos hechos. Y créeme, Sawamura. Demostraremos una vez más cómo devoramos a tu parvada de cuervos.

― ¡Ja! Quiero ver que lo intentes. Apenas te acerques, les picaremos las patas.

Volverían a darse la mano al otro día, pidiendo por un buen partido. Sería como aquella primera vez, donde su rivalidad floreció y creció hasta volverse lo que era hoy. Kuroo no podía evitar recordar con tristeza las primeras veces que se habían mandado mensajes por la noche, algo tímidos de ambas partes. Esos mensajes habían evolucionado a conversaciones más serias, a contarse cosas a las tres de la mañana cuando no podían dormir, a mensajes de buen día y buenas noches, a escapadas durante la noche en los campamentos de entrenamiento para terminar charlando tirados en el pasto, disfrutando de la brisa de verano. Había evolucionado a aceptar que ambos sentían algo diferente, e incluso a besarse un par de veces, aún si todavía no le ponían un nombre en específico a su relación. Querían esperar a que Sawamura tuviera respuestas de universidades, que fuera oficial que se mudaría a Tokio. Querían esperar para llevar sus coqueteos constantes a algo más serio. Pero era algo obvio que el resultado del partido podría cambiar las cosas, que uno de ellos se sintiera herido si perdían, que ese sería su último partido de preparatoria con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

―Nada cambiará entre nosotros, Tetsu.

―Sí, cambiará.

― ¿Que? ¿A qué te refieres?

―Oh, vamos. Esos hermosos pantalones negros ajustados y la remera pegándose a tu cuerpo, los reflectores sobre ti haciéndote parecer un dios. Soy un hombre débil, Sawamura. ¿Consideraste hacerte un par en rojo? Ya sabes, para que vayamos a juego.

―No es nada que no hayas visto ya.―dijo, tragándose la risa

―Ah, te equivocas. Tienes los muslos más marcados ahora que la primera vez que te vi con el uniforme.

Los entrenadores no iban a llamarles la atención por estar juntos esa noche, pero sí podían llamarles la atención por la estruendosa risa de Sawamura, que Kuroo había provocado.

―Entonces… Hasta mañana, Daichi.

―Si. Hasta mañana, Tetsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto cuando estaba casi segura de que habría batalla del basurero. Pese a todas mis ships con Kuroo, esta es la que pisa fuerte para mi. Por tanto, este arco no me duele. Me arde, Me quema! Mientras estén jugando la pasaré bien, ¿Pero qué haré cuando un equipo sea declarado ganador? No podré con ello, definitivamente no podré. Lloraré, y mucho. Pero como seguramente falte mucho tiempo para ese fatídico momento, esperaré felizmente cada semana por el capítulo.  
> En fin.   
> ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco algo? ¿Un kudo?  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
